Couleurs
by Cherry Hitomie
Summary: Slash. Traduction. "Lorsque Sherlock meurt, le monde de John devient gris. Littéralement."


**Auteur **: Jennistar1 (posté ici !)

**Paring** : Sherlock/John

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à Jennistar1. Je ne revendique donc que la traduction :)

**Résumé** : Lorsque Sherlock meurt, le monde de John devient gris. Littéralement.

* * *

><p><strong>Couleurs<strong>

Lorsque Sherlock meurt, le monde de John devient gris. Littéralement.

Cela ne se produit pas dans un grand rush, il n'y a pas de choc brutal, aucune disparition immédiate de couleurs ou de sons. Non. C'est progressif, c'est une sorte de léger saignement, une douce atténuation de la lumière. Lorsque John s'est levé, l'éclat du soleil lui est apparu juste un peu plus terne, et au court des trois années qui suivirent, tout devint juste de plus en plus sombre.

**oOo**

Le rouge est la première à disparaître. C'est la plus forte, la plus violente, la plus vive des couleurs, si bien que John n'est pas vraiment surpris quand, lorsqu'un matin tandis qu'il s'empare de son pull rouge, il constate qu'il n'est désormais plus vermillon mais d'un gris passé. Il n'en parle à personne, enfile son vêtement comme si de rien n'était et commence une nouvelle journée, un nouveau jour empli de silence.

Par la suite il y a le jaune, le orange, et toutes les autres couleurs vives. Et puis le vert. Marcher à travers Hyde Park devient une simple promenade au milieu d'arbres incolores et de feuilles délavées. Une sortie au cinéma est comme un retour dans les années 1940. Finalement, même le rose, les rougeurs et les tons couleurs chair des visages s'effacent dans des motifs noirs, blancs et gris. Un jour, il lève les yeux vers le ciel et constate que son bleu est devenu une sorte de beige parsemé de neige fondue, et il sait maintenant qu'il a des ennuis.

Son ouïe va à peu près bien. Le jour où il a trouvé une lettre de Sherlock près des Chutes, il se souvient comme d'une sorte de tintement dans ses oreilles, et cela n'a pas cessé depuis. Il entend les voix, les sons, la musique, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi fort que ce tintement ou le _boum _... _boum _... _boum _... de son cœur. Retenir sa respiration n'arrête pas ce martèlement interminable. Son cœur – traitre – continue de battre malgré tout. Encore et encore et encore.

Il n'en parle pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche avec lui, et de toute façon jamais un changement ne lui a jamais paru aussi naturel. Il n'y a plus de Sherlock, donc il n'y a plus rien. D'une certaine manière, cela lui convient. D'une certaine manière, cela a un sens. Il est inutile d'accorder la moindre importance à tout cela. C'est une vérité universelle.

A un certain moment, il quitte le 221B Baker Street. A un autre il emménage avec Sarah. Quatre murs sont quatre murs, il n'y a pas de réel changement. Il n'y a plus rien qui compte, il n'y a aucune signification particulière à quoique ce soit lorsque tout est pareil. Parfois il rêve d'un feu de cheminée, ou de l'effleurement d'un archet sur les cordes d'un violon, mais c'est toujours à travers un brouillard ou une sorte de fumée, c'est toujours le passé, c'est toujours inaccessible. Il rêve d'une autre sorte de brume, de lampes à gaz et de chevaux piétinant des rues pavées, mais il ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire. Cela non plus, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il épouse Sarah. Il pense. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir à quel moment. Il se souvient que sa robe était blanche, que son costume était noir et il se souvient d'avoir pensé que le blanc mélangé au noir donne du gris, un monde gris, une vie grise, tout est gris.

Sarah le quitte. Il pense. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quand, sauf que quand elle le fait elle ne lui laisse rien, alors il retour au 221B. Si quelque chose a changé depuis son départ, il ne le remarque pas, il ne le remarquera jamais. Le ton inquiet de Mme Hudson est le seul son qu'il entend ce jour-là, mais même ça il ne s'en soucie pas.

Il s'endort dans un vide gris.

Il se réveille dans un monde noir teinté de bleu, et il se lève parce qu'il entend quelque chose bouger en bas. Il s'assoit sur son lit. Les rideaux sont encadrés d'une lumière blanche nimbée de bleu provenant du réverbère positionné juste devant la fenêtre sa chambre. C'est la première fois qu'il voit la moindre couleur depuis trois ans. Elle apparait comme une étrangère à ses yeux.

Un autre son lointain, une sorte de craquement, un froissement de papier. John fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, là où il garde son arme. Elle n'a jamais été loin de sa main depuis que Sherlock est parti. Elle est toujours restée une constante noire, un poids familier. Parfois, lorsqu'il ne pensait à rien, il était encore capable d'apercevoir un trait de lumière le long du baril de son revolver. Quelques fois, cela le calme. Mais le plus souvent, cela le rendait furieux.

Il pose ses pieds à terre, écoutant toujours. Il n'y a plus de bruit. Il se lève et emprunte l'escalier. La rampe de bois est froide, cela ressemble à du bois et cela sent comme du bois. Le reste de son environnement beigne entre noir et gris mais la rampe est marron, presque couleur caramel, comme de la mélasse. John tapote la rambarde comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami perdu depuis longtemps, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi s'est arrivé.

Il regarde attentivement en bas de l'escalier. Il croit apercevoir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte fermée de la salle de séjour, des notes d'ambre parsemant le tapis, jouant une petite mélodie pour l'inciter à descendre. De l'ambre sur du gris, sur de l'ambre. C'est déroutant, c'est étrange. Il se faufile dans les escaliers en silence, arme à la main.

La poignée de la porte, quand il la touche, passe du blanc au cuivre sous ses doigts. Il la tourne, pousse violemment le battant et entre dans la pièce, son revolver tendu devant lui. L'intrus lui tourne le dos, penché sur quelques papiers éparpillés sur le bureau, et ne se retourne pas lorsque la porte s'ouvre. John pointe son arme sur lui.

« - Je suis armé. » dit-il, entendant sa voix plus clairement que ces trois dernière années – quand est-elle devenue aussi enrouée, aussi rude ? – « Ne bougez pas. »

Les doigts de l'inconnu touchent brièvement le bois du bureau, et à son contact le meuble s'imprègne de couleur, comme une fiancée rougissante, des stries de chocolats et de sève s'échappant de sa surface, s'entrelaçant le long des pieds du meuble. Les doigts de l'étranger restent pâle, blancs, incolores, mais pour quelque raison que ce soit cela lui semble normal, parfait, et John ne sait pas pourquoi. Sa main est tout ce qu'il y a de plus stable. Il dit :

« - Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je cherche quelque chose. »

La voix est étouffée, comme elles le sont toutes, mais elle remplit John de souvenirs. Il pense à des yeux bleus-gris, soudain il se souvient ce qu'est le bleu, mais pourquoi il y pense, ça il ne le sait pas.

« - En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. » continue la voix. « Je cherchais quelqu'un. »

Et l'inconnu se retourne enfin. Il y a des yeux bleus sur un visage incolores, exsangue comme ses doigts, il y a des boucles de cheveux bruns à n'en plus finir, il y a un manteau sombre et une écharpe grise autour d'un cou pâle. Il y a Sherlock.

Le tintement perpétuel qui résonne dans la tête de John s'arrête, mais il peut encore entendre les battements de son cœur qui martèlent ses tempes, et maintenant il se demande si les sensations sera la prochaine chose à disparaitre, parce qu'il ne sent plus le poids du revolver dans sa main, et quand ses doigts le lâchent, il le remarque à peine.

Le mur derrière Sherlock est plein de couleurs, palpitant comme le sang s'échappant d'un organe que l'on aurait poignardé, le tapis sous ses pieds est en pleine floraison, se couvrant de plus en plus de fleurs, alors qu'un froncement de sourcils sillonne le visage pâle du détective consultant.

« - John. » dit-il avec hésitation, et sa voix profonde est plus puissante que tout ce qu'il a entendu ces dernières années. « John, est-ce que tu … »

Le cerveau de John décide de sacrifier cette confusion d'un monde à la fois coloré et incolore, l'envoyant dans un monde complètement différent – ténébreuse, noire, délicieuse inconscience.

Il se réveille avec la sensation d'une main fraiche de chaque côté de son visage et n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux. Ses paupières ont du clairement le trahir puisque la voix de Sherlock s'élève doucement :

« - John, tu m'entends ? »

La voix de l'homme est basse, graveleuse, ronronnante comme une bête primitive, comme le chuchotement d'un archet sur les cordes d'un violon. Il n'y a plus de tintement, il n'y a plus de martèlement sourd, et John peut entendre le trafic à l'extérieur, le léger murmure des voix lointaines dans les rues au dehors. C'est comme s'il avait volé tout ce temps, pilotant un avion rugissant dans sa tête, et maintenant qu'il vient d'atterrir, tous les moteurs sont éteints, le monde réel est revenu, tout est revenu.

Le médecin, les paupières toujours résolument closes, déplace sa main jusqu'à la source de la voix de Sherlock et le bout de ses doigts atterri directement sur les lèvres du détective. Il ouvre les yeux. La bouche de Sherlock est rose et chaude, et derrière son visage – ce même visage, rien n'a changé, peut-être quelques rides en plus, mais sinon rien, rien – le plafond a été peint en jaune pâle par une main invisible.

John sourit. Sherlock le regarde et fronce les sourcils.

« - Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la têteen tombant ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas mais tu n'agis pas vraiment … »

Ce qui se révèle exact quand John – parce que maintenant il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire pour que les couleurs reviennent – se penche et embrasse Sherlock sur la bouche, remplaçant ses doigts. Il ne ferme pas les yeux, ce qui fait qu'au moment où leurs lèvres se touchent, il est témoin de l'instant précis où le monde se met à trembler puis explose pour laisser place à un arc-en-ciel de couleurs vives : rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, marron, et oui, blanc, oui, noir, oui, gris. Elles reviennent et emplissent le monde de John, alors il s'accroche à Sherlock et l'embrasse comme si toutes les couleurs de l'univers étaient liées au détective, comme si elles provenaient toutes de lui, ce qui est vrai, entièrement vrai, parce que Sherlock est la seule chose digne d'intérêt dans ce monde et que sans lui il ne reste rien, juste du gris, du gris, encore du gris.

Lorsque Sherlock se détache doucement de son étreinte, son visage habituellement incolore – incolore depuis la nuit des temps – est lui aussi imprégné de couleur, la couleur rouge, parce qu'il rougit.

Rouge, la couleur de l'excitation, la couleur de la violence, la couleur du danger. John le touche, se rapproche et Sherlock se penche à nouveau et le reste de la nuit se perd dans un flot de chaleur et de couleurs qui ne disparaîtra plus jamais.

**Fin**


End file.
